sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bokkun
|Twórca = Doktor Eggman|Inne nazwy = Messenger Robo|Rasa = Robot|Płeć = Brak (przyjmuje się, że mężczyzna)|Oczy = Żółte|Wzrost = 50 cm|Waga = 20 kg|Pancerz = Szary, czerwony, biały, żółty|Dubbing jap. = Yumiko Kobayashi|Dubbing ang. = Andrew Rannells|Dubbing pl. = Maria Machowska|Ataki = Bokkun Kick|Zdolności = *Latanie *Korzystanie z bomb telewizyjnych *Granie na szamisenie|Przynależność = Imperium Eggmana|Lubi = *Cream *Doktora Eggmana *Dokuczać Bocoe i Decoe *Irytować innych *Słodycze *Wybuchy *Dostarczanie wiadomości *Olej *Jedzenie Elli|Nie lubi = *Rouge *Kiedy ktoś robi z niego żarty *Kiedy ktoś jest dla niego niemiły *Warzyw}} , znany jako – robot stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana. Pełni rolę posłańca, dostarczającego Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom różne wiadomości, w postaci telewizyjnych bomb. Historia Saga nowego świata Bokkun po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Sonic kontra Knuckles. Przekazał Sonicowi wiadomość, w której Knuckles wyzwał jeża na pojedynek. W odcinku Techniczny nauczyciel Bokkun przekazał E-51 Intelligente ostrzeżenie od Doktora Eggmana, ponieważ robot nie skupił się na swoim zadaniu. Jednak E-51 wyśmiał Bokkuna, który odleciał z płaczem. W odcinku Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X, Bokkun przekazał Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom kolejną wiadomość od Eggmana. Po przekazaniu wiadomości Bokkun zaczął płakać. Chuck Thorndyke wziął go i chciał wynieść z domu, ale Bokkun zdetonował mu wiadomość w twarz i odleciał. W odcinku Ostatni kurort ''Bokkun nie przekazał Sonicowi i Chuckowi tylko bombę, ponieważ zobaczyli już wiadomość od Eggmana w telewizji. W odcinku ''Soniczna drużyna baseballowa ''Bokkun przekazał im wyzwanie od Eggmana na mecz baseballowy na stadionie diamentów. Po odtworzeniu wiadomości Bokkun wyciągnął czapkę i kij baseballowy, po czym zaczął miotać na wszystkie strony piłkami. Zatrzymała go jednak Ella i wyrzuciła z rezydencji. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu W odcinku ''Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza ''Bokkun miał przekazać wiadomość Sonicowi, który był na wakacjach. Nie mógł go jednak znaleźć, więc wrócił z wiadomością do Eggmana i zdetonował ją doktorowi prosto w twarz. W odcinku ''Przygody Knucklesa i Hawka ''Bokkun przekazał Knucklesowi kolejną wiadomość od Eggmana. Po odtworzeniu jej automatycznie zaczął popisywać się swoimi sztukami walki. W odcinku ''Starcie na sawannie ''Bokkun pojawił się pod koniec, kiedy Eggman został już pokonany przed Sonica. Na dowód tego że doktor wciąż miał mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, Bokkun miał wykonać małe stepowanie. Po wykonaniu tańca upokorzony Bokkun uciekł z płaczem. W odcinku ''Misja bojowa - Forteca Eggmana 2 ''Bokkun przyleciał do rezydencji, ale nie zastał tam nikogo oprócz Elli. Bokkunowi zrobiło się smutno z powodu samotności i zaczął się tulić do Elli. Przeprosił ją za wszystko i podarował jej prezent. Była nim w rzeczywistości kolejna bomba, która wybuchła Elli w twarz. Sprzątaczka zaczęła gonić Bokkuna w Tornadzie X. Robot uciekł z powrotem do Eggmana i próbował się schronić w jego Egg Forcie II. Jednak Ella zdążyła kopnąć Egg Fort II mechaniczną stopą Tornada X i posłać fortecę daleko poza horyzont. W odcinku ''Szybcy przyjaciele ''Bokkun przekazał Sonicowi nowego robota całującego, którego Eggman zbudował aby zmusić Sonica do wyścigu z Samem Speed. Bokkun został jednak sam pocałowany przez tego robota. Po powrocie do Egg Fortu II Bokkun zaczął płakać z powodu tego że został pocałowany, a Decoe i Bocoe pocieszali go. W odcinku ''Zaginiony mały Chao Bokkun wybrał się z Eggmanem, Decoe i Bocoe na wakacje. Jako jedyny cieszył się z wycieczki. Podczas lotu zauważył Sonica i jego przyjaciół szukających czegoś w okolicy. Szybko poinformował o tym swojego stwórcę. Saga Chaosa W odcinku Walka na Jajostatku ''Bokkun przyleciał do Station Square i ogłosił mieszkańcom że wystrzelony przez Eggmana pocisk zostanie zdetonowany za 2 minuty. Doktor kazał następnie Bokkunowi odliczać czas do eksplozji pocisku. Robot zrobił to, ale wolał trzymać się z dala od eksplozji. Na szczęście Tails sabotował pocisk. Bokkun podziękował mu po czym odleciał z powrotem do Final Egg. W odcinku ''Wędrowiec Gamma ''Bokkun wystraszył Sonica, który zaatakował bazę Final Egg. Następnie przekazał niebieskiemu jeżowi wiadomość, w której Eggman wyzwał go na pojedynek w najgłębszym sektorze Final Egg. Doktor zlekceważył jednak to, co Bokkun miał zrobić po odtworzeniu wiadomości. Posłaniec zdenerwował się i zaczął płakać, ale zaprowadził Sonica do Eggmana. Saga Shadowa W odcinku [[Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow"|''Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow"]] Sonic znalazł Bokkuna uwięzionego pod gruzami jednego z budynków Station Square, które zostało zdewastowane przez Perfect Chaosa w odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu. ''Bokkun nie podziękował Sonicowi i zaczął na niego krzyczeć. Jeż szybko uciekł, a Bokkun zaczął się wyżywać na bezdomnym i byłym doradcy Prezydenta. W odcinku ''Uciekinier Sonic ''Bokkun przekazał Eggmanowi, Decoe i Bocoe wiadomość od Rouge. Wiadomość została potem zdetonowana prosto w twarz doktora i jego robotów, ale nie odczuli bólu bo byli już przyzwyczajeni. W odcinku ''Zagrożenie z kosmosu Bokkun spotkał Knucklesa w bazie Eggmana. Kolczatka go jednak zignorował, więc Bokkun zemścił się i wyciągnął pilot sterujący którym przywołał Egg Golema. Bokkun stanął na jego głowie i skierował robota do walki z Soniciem i Knucklesem. Mimo że obaj strącili go z głowy robota, to Bokkun miał jeszcze jedną sztuczkę w zanadrzu i kazał Egg Golemowi złapać Topaz. Jednak Pan Tanaka, Cream i Amy zdezorientowali Bokkuna i zabrali mu pilot. Egg Golem zaczął następnie gonić Bokkuna przez pustynię. W odcinku Kosmiczny pojedynek ''Bokkun najwidoczniej okiełznał Egg Golema, ponieważ razem z nim stał na szczycie piramidy Eggmana. Bokkun pojawił się w jednej scenie, w której krzyczał do walczących w kosmosie Super Sonica i Super Shadowa aby nie poddawali się przy zatrzymywaniu Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK przed zderzeniem z Ziemią. Saga półksiężyca W odcinku ''Korporacja Eggmana ''Bokkun przekazał Decoe i Bocoe rozkaz wystrzelenia satelity do przechwytywania energii promieni słonecznych od Eggmana (ponieważ Słońce zostało wtedy zasłonięte przez Egg Moon i doktor potrzebował jego energii do skonstruowania Słonecznych Kul). Po odtworzeniu wiadomość Bokkun popisał się swoją grą na shamisenie. Później pomagał Eggmanowi w prowadzeniu korporacji, która sprzedawała wspomniane kule. Saga Emerla W odcinku ''Zapomniana randka ''Bokkun udał się do starej bazy Doktora Eggmana. Znalazł tam robota Emerla i podporządkował swoim rozkazom. Bokkun wykorzystał Emerla do sterowania mechanicznym czołgiem. Posłaniec miał odwrócić uwagę Sonica od drugiego robota, który miał uwolnić Eggmana z więzienia. Bokkun zajął jeża walką wystarczająco długo. Kiedy jego czołg został zniszczony, to wybuchł Sonicowi prosto w twarz. Roześmiany Bokkun zamierzał odlecieć, ale Sonic rzucił mu w głowę metalowym fragmentem czołgu i zrzucił na ziemię. Bokkun musiał się później tłumaczyć Eggmanowi, Decoe i Bocoe dlaczego nie wykonał planu. W odcinku ''Elektroniczna panika ''Bokkun przyleciał z Egg Mobilem do więzienia i uwolnił stamtąd Eggmana. Następnie razem z doktorem i jego robotami poleciał do centrum miasta, aby obserwować jak Sonic i Knuckles męczyli się walką ze zbuntowanym sprzętem elektronicznym. Ostatecznie bohaterowie wykorzystali wodę do zalania sprzętu. Bokkun zdołał jednak uciec i zaszyć się z Eggmanem w miejskich kanałach. W odcinku ''Poszukiwania w kanałach ''Bokkun spał w bazie Eggmana w kanałach. Obudzili go jednak uczniowie Pana Stewarta, mówiąc o tym że Ella piecze właśnie pyszny jabłecznik. Bokkun natychmiast się obudził i obiecał że powie Elli o tym że Eggman ich uwięził, jeśli dostanie ciasto. Bokkun wyszedł z kanałów, ale zaraz po tym podbiegł do niego Sonic. Niebieski jeż dowiedział się że w kanałach uwięzieni są jego przyjaciele. Przed odejściem powiedział aby Bokkun poinformował o tym również Rouge i Topaz. Robot początkowo się nie zgodził, ale Sonic przekonał go mówiąc że Ella piecze również truskawkowe ciasto. Pod koniec odcinka Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili do rezydencji i zastali Bokkuna jedzącego ciasto. W odcinku ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 ''Eggman wysłał Bokkuna na poszukiwania Decoe i Bocoe, którzy mieli pójść do miasta na zakupy a nie wrócili. Kiedy ich szukał, zauważył ogłoszenie turnieju o Szmaragd Chaosu. Bokkun zapisał się do turnieju. Jego pierwszą przeciwniczką była Amy Rose. Amy nie wiedziała że robot ma imię, ponieważ jak dotąd kojarzyła go tylko z nazwy Messenger Robo. Kiedy się do tego przyznała doprowadziła go do płaczu. Nie chciała psuć swojego wizerunku w mediach, dlatego zaczęła zachowywać się z milej. Jednak w końcu nie wytrzymała i z całej siły uderzyła Bokkuna swoim młotkiem. Robot odpadł z dalszych rozgrywek. Saga powrotu do domu W odcinku ''Zaginiona mapa ''Bokkun przyleciał do Sonica i jego przyjaciół, kiedy ci napotkali na swojej drodze Egg Giant-Makan. Posłaniec przekazał wiadomość, w której Eggman wyjaśnił im swój plan doprowadzenia do erupcji wszystkich wulkanów na świecie, zaczynając od kluczowego wulkanu w Murazji. W odcinku ''Sonic kontra potwór z podziemi ''Bokkun zszedł z Eggmanem pod ziemię. Będąc w podziemnej Murazji Bokkun zrobił się głodny, podobnie jak Eggman. Obaj wysłali więc Decoe i Bocoe na poszukiwania jedzenia. Bokkun bawił się potem w podziemnej grocie, kiedy niespodziewanie zaatakował go gigantyczny Mongroun. Bokkun uciekł do Eggmana, ale był zbyt przerażony aby wypowiedzieć jedno poprawne zdanie. Kiedy Mongroun zaczął ich ponownie gonić, to Bokkun i Eggman uciekli do Egg Mobilu i odlecieli, zostawiając Decoe i Bocoe. W odcinku ''Początek końca, ''po ucieczce z Murazji Bokkun i Eggman ukryli się w Mistycznych Ruinach. Bokkun założył również koszulkę ''Freedom, którą nosili fani Sonica. Z powodu braku Decoe i Bocoe Eggman musiał mu gotować jedzenie, co nie spodobało się posłańcowi. Nocą Decoe i Bocoe przywołali Bokkuna, który jednak nie zamierzał im pomagać bo byli zdrajcami. Jednak zmienił zdanie, kiedy nie mógł latać z powodu głodu. Decoe i Bocoe obiecali mu że przygotują mu dobre jedzenie, jeśli zaprowadzi ich i Chrisa do doktora. W odcinku Poranek pożegnań ''postacie ze świata Sonica musiały wracać do swojego świata. Bokkun został jednak zwabiony przez żeńskie roboty, którym wyjawił położenie kryjówki Eggmana. Przez to Card Passer, dowódca GUN, dowiedział się gdzie ukrywa się Eggman i zarządził na niego atak. Ostatecznie jednak Bokkun oraz Eggman i pozostałe roboty wrócili do swojego świata. Eggman groził światu, że wreszcie go podbije. Bokkun, Decoe i Bocoe byli jednak pewni że jeż nie wróci. Nocą zakłócili spokój Amy i Tailsa. Dziewczyna zaczęła rzucać w ich okręt Piko Piko Hammerami, a Tails zaatakował ich swoim Hyper Tornado i zasypał fortecę gradem pocisków. Jednak nie wyrządziło to fortecy żadnych szkód. Eggman wystrzelił w lisa pocisk samonaprowadzający, którego lis nie mógł zgubić, nawet kiedy próbował go skierować w stronę Grand Egg Imperiala. W końcu doktor chciał odpuścić lisowi i rozkazał Decoe i Bocoe wyłączyć pocisk. Jednak okazało się że roboty nie zamontowały w nim funkcji samozniszczenia. Kiedy wydawało się że Tails zginie, pojawił się Super Sonic. Super Sonic zniszczył pocisk, który Eggman wystrzelił w Tailsa. Następnie wylądował na pokładzie Grand Egg Imperiala i zniszczył go. Bokkun, Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe uciekli, ale zamiast denerwować się z kolejnej porażki to zaczęli się śmiać. Saga Metarexów W świecie Sonica minęło sześć miesięcy. W odcinku ''Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów Bokkun i Doktor Eggman uratowali Sonica, którego znaleźli nieprzytomnego pod swoją bazą. Bokkun był oburzony tym, że jeż nie podziękował za ratunek. W odcinku Błękitny Tajfun złoczyńcy polecieli swoim Crimson Egg za Niebieskim Tajfunem. W odcinku Wróg w potrzebie ''załoga Crimson Egg wylądowała na pustynnej Planecie Secco. Bokkun, Decoe i Bocoe zażartowali z planu doktora, więc Eggman kazał im wymyślić lepszy. Decoe i Bocoe powiedzieli że nie mogą myśleć, bo bolą ich głowy. Eggman stwierdził że musi w tej sytuacji naprawić swoje roboty i zaczął je gonić ze swoim młotkiem. Bokkun postanowił się ukryć, aby nie spotkał go taki sam los. Kiedy jednak się oddalił zaczepiła go Rouge. Znalazła ona medalion, w którym Bokkun trzymał zdjęcie swojej miłości. Robot nie miał wyjścia i musiał spełnić jej rozkazy, jeśli chciał aby jego tajemnica została zachowana. Bokkun podsunął Eggmanowi plan, aby nakłonić Knucklesa do walki z Soniciem. Wtedy mógłby ukraść Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy doktor skradał się po szmaragd, Bokkun przeszkodził mu dwukrotnie, tak aby Rouge miała szansę zdobyć szmaragd. Ostatecznie jednak Sonic i jego przyjaciele zatrzymali szmaragd. W odcinku ''Walka w lodowym pałacu ''załoga Crimson Egg podążyła za Niebieskim Tajfunem na lodową Planetę Breezy. Bokkun otrzymał od Rouge kolejne zadanie. Robot przyniósł Eggmanowi, Decoe i bocoe jedzenie ze środkami nasennymi. Pod koniec odcinka złoczyńcy obudzili się i próbowali dojść do tego kto ich uśpił, o mało nie demaskując Bokkuna. W odcinku ''Shadow powrócił? ''Rouge odkryła tajne pomieszczenie, w którym Eggman przechowywał hibernującego Shadowa w kapsule. Bokkun, Decoe i Bocoe pobiegli aby zatrzymać intruza, ale Eggman opanował już sytuację i przyjął Rouge do swojej załogi. Złoczyńcy obserwowali następnie jak załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu walczy z Metarex Deserdem. Czekali na odpowiedni moment do ujawnienia się i kradzieży Szmaragdu Chaosu. Pod koniec odcinka Shadow obudził się i przyniósł na statek dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. W odcinku ''Statek zagłady C''rimson Egg zostało zaatakowane przez Scarship, Shadow ruszył do walki. Czarny jeż stracił jednak siły podczas walki i Eggman musiał go wciągnąć z powrotem na statek. Kiedy Crimson Egg znalazło się pod ostrzałem, załoga sfałszowała eksplozję swojego statku i skryła się w bezpiecznym miejscu galaktyki. Później przyprowadzili Shadowa do drugiej walki ze Scarshipem, w której pomagała im załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Ostatecznie statek udało się zniszczyć Scarship. W odcinkach ''Baza Metarexów ''i ''Sonic kontra Shadow ''załogi Crimson Egg i Niebieskiego Tajfunu musiały połączyć siły, aby zaatakować stację Metarexów. Podczas ataku Bokkun przebywał na Crimson Egg. Po tym jak wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu znalazły się na stacji Metarexów, Sonic i Shadow transformowali w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Zaczęli ze sobą walczyć, co doprowadziło do utworzenia się czarnej dziury. Flota Red Pine'a została zassana do środka i zniszczona. Crimson Egg również groziło to samo, ale na szczęście Super Shadow w porę teleportował statek w bezpieczny zakątek galaktyki. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''załoga Crimson Egg znalazła się w galaktyce Metarexów. Oddziaływanie grawitacyjne wydłużyło Bokkuna. Decoe i Bocoe postanowili go jednak skrócić. W odcinku ''Pułapka Black Narcissusa ''Crimson Egg rozbiło się w bazie Black Narcissusa. Decoe i Bocoe obezwładnili Black Narcissusa, kiedy ten próbował zaatakować Eggmana. Bokkun uderzył go następnie Bokkun Kickiem i wgniótł z powrotem w fotel. W odcinku ''Marzenie Molly ''Bokkun pomagał Rouge przy kąpieli, do momentu w którym flota Metarexów zaatakowała Crimson Egg. W odcinku ''Terror na Tajfunie ''Bokkun i Eggman dołączyli do Metarexów. Udało im się zwabić Niebieski Tajfun w pułapkę, gdzie czekała flota Metarexów. Bitwa była długa i ciężka. Ostatecznie jednak Sonic i jego przyjaciele uciekli. W odcinku ''Zaginiona planeta Metarexy aresztowały Decoe, Bocoe i Eggmana, kiedy ci poznali ich plan. Polegał na zalesieniu wszechświata. Metarexy chciały tego dokonać na Planecie Aquarius, gdzie co każde 1000 lat dochodzi do niezwykłego wydarzenia. Bokkun jako jedyny z załogi Crimson Egg zdołał uciec i przekazać wiadomość załodze Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Po odtworzeniu, wiadomość wybuchła przy całej załodze. Knuckles uderzył Bokkuna za to, że ten śmiał się podczas wybuchu. W odcinku Anioł złośliwości ''Bokkun i załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu przybyli na ratunek. Bokkun otrzymał od Eggmana sygnał do ratunku, o czym poinformował Chrisa. Chłopiec poleciał uratować doktora. Bokkun wrócił później na Crimson Egg, razem z doktorem i jego robotami. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Sonic został przez nich wchłonięty. W odcinku ''Światło w ciemności ''Chris skonfigurował Crimson Egg i podłączył je do Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Aby zniszczyć Final Mova, bohaterowie postanowili wykorzystać pełną moc Głównego Szmaragdu i wystrzelić ją z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Tak więc Działo Naddźwiękowe oddało strzał. Główny Szmaragd pękł, ale strzał był na tyle silny aby zniszczyć dwie głowy Final Mova. Udało się też uratować Sonica. Final Mova przeszedł jednak do drugiego stadium, otaczając się twardą skorupą. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Jednak Cosmo była rośliną i nie zadziałało to na ją. Dziewczyna zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Cosmo poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. W ten sposób osłabiła przeciwnika. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow załadowali się do Działa Naddźwiękowego i zostali stamtąd wystrzeleni. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Powstało również nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Bokku, Decoe, Bocoe i Eggman podziwiali Planeto Jaja wracające do swoich światów, po czym zdecydowali się wrócić do domu. Po powrocie do domu Eggman wybudował rakietę, która miała zabrać Chrisa z powrotem do jego świata. Bokkun przekazał Chrisowi wiadomość od doktora. Bardzo zależało mu na tym, aby Chris został i stał się jego podwładnym. Bokkun próbował przekonać Chrisa do tego aby został na różne sposoby, ale nie udało mu się to. Po pożegnaniu chłopca, Eggman ogłosił, że powróci do budowania Imperium Eggmana. Bokkun, Decoe i Bocoe ucieszyli się słysząc to i ochoczo zabrali się do kolejnej wojny z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi. Charakterystyka Osobowość Bokkun jest bardzo dziecinny. Lubi denerwować innych, a także robić im żarty. Polegają zwykle na podłożeniu komuś materiału wybuchowego, bądź przestraszeniu wybranej osoby. Pod tym względem Bokkun jest dosyć sadystyczny i śmieje się, kiedy widzi jak jego bomba wybucha komuś w twarz. Często próbuje również uczynić z Decoe i Bocoe swoich podwładnych. Na co dzień irytuje ich, ponieważ nigdy nie dogadywał się z nimi zbyt dobrze. Bokkun posiada wybuchowy temperament, co zresztą pasuje do jego profesji. Robot łatwo wpada we wściekłość i najczęściej wyzywa innych od głupków lub idiotów. Jednocześnie można go łatwo doprowadzić do płaczu. Bokkun może płakać na zawołanie, kiedy jest ignorowany, lub kiedy wykonuje coś bardzo wstydliwego (przykładowo stepowanie). Robot nienawidzi swojego tytułu ''Messenger Robo i woli, gdy inni nazywają go Bokkun. Nie wścieka się jedynie wtedy, kiedy Doktor Eggman posługuje się tym tytułem. Bokkun jest mimo wszystko lojalny względem swojego stwórcy, ale czasami przekłada swoje własne potrzeby nad dobro doktora. W sekrecie podkochuje się w Cream the Rabbit, ale nie przyznaje się do swojej miłości i bardzo się jej wstydzi. Jest gotów zrobić wszystko, aby sekret nie mógł wyjść na jaw. Dlatego też posłusznie, choć niechętnie, wykonywał rozkazy Rouge, skierowanie na niekorzyść Eggmana. Bokkun lubi dobre jedzenie, jak ciasta Elli i różne słodycze. Jako robot jest także w stanie konsumować olej. Wygląd Bokkun jest małym, czarnym humanoidalnym robotem. Posiada dwa rogi na głowie. Jego oczy są żółte i bardzo duże. Bokkun nosi białe rękawiczki i czerwone buty. Posiada także pas, na którym umieszczona jest duża litera M'', odpowiadająca jego tytułowi - Messenger Robo. Bokkun posiada także silniczek odrzutowy na plecach. Zwykle nosi przy sobie zieloną torbę z żółtym napisem ''EGG, w której trzyma wiadomości od Eggmana. Moce i umiejętności Bokkun potrafi latać, dzięki silnikowi odrzutowemu na plecach. Do jego ekwipunku należą bomby telewizyjne, oraz zwykłe bomby, które powodują bolesne eksplozje. Mimo swoich rozmiarów, Bokkun jest bardzo silny. Wykorzystując Bokkun Kick jest w stanie powalić nawet takiego przeciwnika jak Black Narcissus. Oprócz tego umie stepować, miotać piłkami baseballowymi na wszystkie strony, a także grać na shamisenie - japońskim instrumencie strunowym przypominającym gitarę. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Decoe * Bocoe * Doktor Eggman (stwórca) * Seria E * Cream the Rabbit (obiekt westchnień) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat (zależnie od celów) * Emerl (początkowo) * Metarexy (kiedy Eggman był dowódcą Metarexów) ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus (nielubiany) ** Yellow Zelkova Wrogowie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke * Cosmo * Rouge the Bat * Chuck Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Sam Speed * Pan Tanaka * Ella * Helen * Frances * Danny * Prezydent * Doktor Atsumi * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova ** Red Pine Ciekawostki * Bokkun znacznie różni się od innych robotów Eggmana, ponieważ odczuwa praktycznie wszystkie ludzkie emocje, może jeść wszystkie potrawy, a także podkochuje się w Cream. * Decoe i Bocoe mogą przywołać Bokkuna, wykorzystując technikę Bokkun Beacon. en:Bokkun ru:Боккун de:Bokkun es:Bokkun fr:Bokkun Kategoria:Roboty Eggmana (Sonic X) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Sonic X)